Lessons in True Affection
by BomberBrat
Summary: Deidara is annoying and worse he has a crush on his Danna! So Sasori decideds to do something drastic about it, but what has he gotten himself into, YAOI, Oneshot, PWP, BDSM, abuse, Kink.


Disclaimer:I do not own naruto, I do not own Deidara or Sasori(If i did Sasori would belong to Tomo-Danna anyways) I do however own the plot Damn-it, at least I own something.  
WARNING: This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai(that's boy on boy lovin') If that kind of thing offends you, please don't read, you have been warned countless times. If that sort of thing is your cup of tea then please enjoy freely AN:( I really should stop listening to Nine Inch Nails and things like The bondage song by London after Midnight when I write OO) Wow this is like the third fic i've written this week, I have masses of insparation lately, I'm sorry you all have to suffer through my Brain vomit . I can't help it music is just so damned motivational lately! Anyways this again is a ONESHOT, because I could(Yet again i'm sorry if Deidara is way OOC, i write him way too much like me, we do have very similar personalites so i guess i just kinda graphed mine and his together), I hope you enjoy! Please Review! PLEEEEEEAAASEEEE AN:Dedicated to my Danna, she put something in her fic that I say all the time so I decided to do the same(and half just to see if I can make her cringe again )

Lessons in True Affection-

Deidara couldn't help but notice the strange habits of his Danna, the odd little meticulous way the other went about his daily routine. It was as if he had some sort of mental schedule, even he himself wasn't fully aware of. Deidara often tried to break his Danna of the boring cycle he strictly adhered to, usualy resulting in the mental or physical injury of the bomber. More of the scars on his body then he could count were from Sasori, not to mention the overwhelming sense of paranoia that he always felt around any amount of people. He should have learned his lesson by now and just left the puppet master alone, but Deidara was like that, he never learned, he was just way to curious for his own damn good. "Danna what kind of wood do you make your puppets out of, un"  
The red head walked past the sculpter, ignoring him completely.

There he went again, he was always asking Sasori absurd amounts of ridiculous questions, and frankly the scorpion found it quite irksome, the blond tried his patience more then anyone he had ever met. Always shoving his atrocious sculptures in the puppet master's face, wanting his approval, always mocking his views, claiming his to be superior.  
The red-head would retaliate by stabbing him, poisoning him, or just plain walking away, he had just about had enough of the blonds antics. He complained to Kisame about it constantly, he didn't really trust the others advice, he just really needed someone he could vent to who would listen. He thought back to the conversation he had with the shark-man earlier that day.  
"He NEVER leaves me the hell alone, he's always up in my face with some new peice of his 'Art' or something nasty to say about mine, he's insufferable, I can't stand him anymore" The red head said gripping his temples.  
"You want my honest opinion Sori"  
"shoot, Kisame" The sark-man shook his head chuckling slightly "Sounds like the kid has a thing for you"  
The puppeteer gave the shark-man a look somewhere between shock and utter disgust.  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me"  
"Maybe its just his way of showing affection towards you, he is just a kid after all"  
The shark man continued to chuckle as Sasori quickly walked away, going back to his chambers to bury himself in work.  
As he expected, when he entered his chambers who should be sitting on his workbench, but the brat. Sasori rolled his eyes when he saw the blond, standing in front of the younger man and crossing his arms in displeasure.  
"Brat, what have I told you about coming into my chambers uninvited, and sitting on my work area, remove yourself from my presence immediately"  
"But Dannnnaaaa, you never answered my question,un"  
"Why do you even care, Brat"  
"Well, Danna even though I find your puppets bizarre and detestable, don't I have the right to be curious about your art, un"  
"No, no you don't, now get the hell out of my face before I loose my temper, Sir-Leader will be upset if he has to find me another partner"  
At that the red-head moved quickly, shoving the blond off of his workbench and pushing him out the door, locking it when the other man was gone. He gripped his temples in frustration, what was he going to do with Deidara. He couldn't think of any way to shut the other up, then it occured to him, maybe he could use the brat's supposed feelings for him against him in some way. He sat down, plotting his next move carefully.

The blond sat in his room playing absent-mindedly with a lump of clay, sculpting it into a small scorpion. He cursed his Danna, he was only curious about the other mans art, he didn't have to be so glacial towards him. At this rate, he would never be able to admit his feelings to the puppet master, and even if he did, the other would probably just stab him again, no, he would kill the blond for sure. His Danna wouldn't stand for such a weak admittance of emotion. Deidara sighed, all he wanted was his Danna's acceptance and affection, was that so much to ask for?  
The puppeteer laughed silently to himself, as he mixed vairous ingredants together in the small vial, this would deffinatly do the trick. It wouldn't kill the blond, however it would deffenatly teach him all about what the puppet master considered affection. His plan was perfect, and it couldn't fail.  
He rummage through his drawer finding the pills Kakuzu had given him when the blond had first joined the Akatsuki _'Just in case he wanted to have a little fun, nudge nudge'_ and dropped them into the bottom of one of the cups of tea he had prepared.Exiting his room he walked down the hallway to Deidara's knocking on the door lightly. The blond answered the door wearing nothing but a pair of tight black pants, he looked shocked to see Sasori, and cringed slightly when he spoke.  
"Brat, I'm sorry about earlier, you messed my work area, I'm sorry I was so disputatious with you"  
"That's okay Danna, I understand I can be irritating sometimes"

_'Damn straight you can'_ thought the redhead smiling he said "Let me make it up to you,Brat,come to my chambers and have some tea with me, I could use the company"

Deidara smiled, he wasn't sure his Danna was sincere, but he decided to trust him, and followed the red-head back to his chambers. Sasori snickered inwardly, he couldn't believe the dolt had fallen for it, trusting the puppet master was going to prove to be a huge mistake on the blonds part.  
They entered Sasori's chambers in silence, the red-head moving to his workbench and pouring the tea he had brewed before going to retrive the brat. He handed a cup to the blond, who accepted it daintily, bowing his head in thanks, and taking a small sip.  
"What kind of tea is this Danna, it tastes kind of spicy, un"  
Sasori had to try his hardest not to flinch, the questions just never stopped did they? He screwed on his best smile and answered the moron.  
"Ginger, Brat, it happens to be my favorite, I thought you might enjoy it as well"  
"No, I do Danna, sorry, I was just curious, un" he said taking a large sip.  
Deidara was starting to feel dizzy, maybe he was just tired.'...yeah...tired' he thought before his vision faded to blackness, the last thing he remembered was a shirtless Sasori standing over him a sadistic smile on his face.  
He awoke stripped of all his clothing, his hands were bound and he had a ball gag in his mouth, he blinked his vision clearing to reveal Sasori standing over him with what looked like a whip in his hands. Sasori swung the object, cracking it down violently against the blonde's pale skin.  
'Yeah, deffinately a whip' Deidara thought cringing from the stinging contact it had made with his skin. He struggled in vain against his bonds, trying desperatly to spit the gag from his mouth he began to cry.  
Watching the blond struggle, tied down, and helpless, aroused Sasori beyond words. He raised the whip again, bringing it down harshly on the blonds groin.  
"Tsk,tsk Brat, you should know better then to fight me, lay down and take your punishment like a good pet"  
Deidara cried out as the whip made contact with the sensitive flesh of his genitals, tears streaming down his face.  
Sasori smiled, discarding the whip and removing his pants and moving so that he was straddling the other. Noting that the blond now had a raging hard-on.  
"You can't say you aren't enjoying this, pet, your body tells me otherwise" he said, reaching his hand down to stroke the younger man's erection roughly. Causing him to cry out.  
Sasori then reached into his desk pulling out two round objects and twirling them on his fingers.  
"Do you know what these are, Pet"  
Deidara shook his head, terrified of what his Danna was going to do next.  
"Cock rings" Sasori smiled "This means" he twirled the objects near Deidara's face" I controll your pleasure, You don't get to cum until I say so"  
He slipped the first cock ring onto the younger mans erection, Deidara shivered at the contact, the metal ring was freezing against his heated flesh.  
Sasori held the other ring up, this one looked different, it was purple and made from plastic, it had small studs around the inside of it, the puppet master then carefully pushed a switch on the side and it began to vibrate as he slipped it above the other ring onto the blonds member. The blond shuddered as he felt the vibrations of the cock ring resonating through his dick, all the way down to his toes. He began struggling wildly agains his restraints. The Scorpion quickly backhanded the other sharply arcoss the face, a clear hand-print growing visible on his alabaster skin.  
"I suggest you listen to me, Pet, or this is going to hurt alot more then you would like it to"  
Deidara immediately stopped moving, nodding his head and shutting his eyes.  
"Such a good pet..." Sasori said leaning back to his drawer and pulling out three of the large needles he used as weapons for his puppets.  
He stroked Deidara's hair, gently pulling the tie out and letting the long silky locks cascade the bombers shoulders. Continuing to stroke his pet's hair gently Sasori moved to grab the blonde's erection, quickly and without warning peircing the long needle through the head.  
The blond's scream was muffled by the gag in his mouth, tears flowing uncontrollably down his face.  
Sasori twisted the needle harshly, putting one of his fingers to Deidara's mouth.  
"Shhh...Pet, no screaming, if your good I'll take this nasty gag out"  
Deidara quieted his sobs, letting the tears flow down his cheeks in silence.  
Sasori readied the second needle, piercing it slowly through the delacate flesh of the blonde's septum,the younger man bit down on the ball gag, his eyes burning with tears.  
He had no time to think before the third needle was violently shoved through his right nipple, still he stiffled his screams, obeying Sasori's orders.  
Sasori reached up behind the blonds head and under his hair, removing the strap that held the gag in place with delicate precision.  
"There you go precious, this is your reward for being such an obedient pet" He said as he leaned in close kissing the bomber gently on the lips. Deidara met Sasori's lips with an intense hunger, running his tongue along the scorpions bottom lip gently, begging him without words to deepen the kiss.  
Sasori complied, allowing Deidara's tounge entrance to his mouth, taking the blonds bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it nipping gently.  
The younger ninja kept his moans silent, knowing if he cried out he would be punished.  
Sasori broke the kiss moving off of the blond momentarily to grab a kunai, and a small vial from his workbench. he stepped back over to his little bound lamb and sat back on top of him, softly he began to run the kunai up his inner thigh, just barely grazing it over the sensitive skin. The blond shaking violently to stop himself from crying out in pleasure, as Sasori reached his destination, sharply carving the kanji for his name just above the blond's hip, and dripping a small amount of the liquid from the vial onto the open wound.  
Deidara couldn't contain himself anymore, he screamed as the liquid burned into his flesh.  
"MASTER"  
Sasori immediately stopped his delicate ministrations, digging his nails into the fresh cuts harshly. Deidara stopped himself from crying out again, biting his lip so hard it began to bleed profusely.  
"What did I say, Pet, you have no voice, unless I will it so"  
Deidara nodded, blood flowing from his mouth.  
"Now what do you say"  
"I'm sorry"  
Sasori dug his nails into the abused flesh harder "Your sorry?...What, Pet I didn't hear you"  
Deidara cried out, moaning his reply "MASTER, III'm ssooorry, Master"  
"Thats more like it, Pet, now stay silent or you won't get the rest of your treat"  
Sasori then returned to his previous actions, slowly dripping the contents of the vial onto the bleeding wounds of his pet.  
Deidara looked up at his master with fearful eyes, would the scorpion really poison him, after he had behaved so well?  
Sasori noticed the look on Deidara's face and imedatly answered his unasked question.  
"It isn't poison, Pet, its just a little something I made from Lovage seeds, don't fret it wont hurt you"  
Deidara closed his eyes in acceptance as he began to feel the liquid burning into his flesh, he felt an overwhelming lust consume him, every little touch from Sasori sending heated waves of pleasure through his body. He gave into the delicious feeling, letting himself be consumed with desire. He leaned forward parting his lips, wordlessly begging to be kissed. Sasori put the cork back into the small now half empty vial, setting it aside and complied with his pet's wishes, after all, he had been so obedient.  
He leaned in close to Deidara, licking the blood from his lips and chin softly before claiming his lips in a tender kiss, coaxing the blonds mouth open with his tounge and slipping it inside slowly, savoring the sweet mixed taste of ginger and blood in the younger mans mouth, he broke the kiss softly trailing his lips down to the bombers neck and biting down in a beastly manner, sucking and nipping until he was sure he had left a dark purple and yellow bruise.  
"You are mine Pet, do you understand that? If you ever let anyone else touch you, death will be your punishment and it won't be pleasant"  
Deidara nodded "Speak,Pet"  
"Yes, Master"  
Sasori reached out and touched his precious martyr's face delacately, stroking the tender welted flesh, almost lovingly, dragging the tip of the kunai across his collar bone. Deidara arched his back, leaning into the tantalizingly gental touches.  
" What is it that you want, Pet"  
"Please Master, I need you inside me" The blond half moaned quietly Sasori shivered at the sound of Deidara's moaned words, he had taken so much time teasing the other that he had almost forgotten about his own aching need.  
"Beg for it, Pet, show me how badly you need me to fuck you" Sasori said, as he undid the restraints holding the blonds hands to the headboard.  
"Please me, and maybe I'll grant your wish"  
Deidara moved into Sasori's lap wrapping his arms around him his hand-mouths licking teasingly up Sasori's spine.  
The puppet master shuddered, who knew those disgusting things would feel so good against his skin. Deidara then moved so that he was face down on the bed in front of the older mans erection, taking it into his mouth and sucking quickly, while one of his hand moths played with Sasori's balls. The other licking a line up his chest slowly.  
Sasori shut his eyes in pleasure, letting his pet please him. The hand on his chest, pausing for a moment and moving to lick the cylinder that held his heart, Sasori felt an intense wave of ecstasy roll over him, he hadn't expected the blond to find his sensitive spot this time around, he was fortunately wrong.  
Sasori couldn't take it anymore, he pushed the blond off of him roughly, grabbing the vial and uncorking it, pouring the rest of the firey liquid onto his member before placing his pet back into his lap and thrusting into him violently.  
"You may cry out if you need to, Pet, you did such a good job pleasing me"  
Upon hearing his masters words Deidara cried out, loudly moaning "Unnn...aaaahhhhhh...Master...harder...please...ppplease"  
Sasori quickened his pace, gently reaching between their two bodies and pulling the needle out of the blond's cock, then slowly pulling out the other two. Thrusting upward until he found the blond's prostate and slamming into it repeatedly, stroking the younger mans cock in time. He leaned down, licking the blood and drool from the corners of the blond mans mouth, kissing him roughly, Deidara moaning into his mouth loudly. He broke the kiss, moving to nip at the blonds ear, still thrusting into him wildly.  
He whispered sending chills down the bombers spine.  
"When you want release, beg me for it"  
He moved the younger man so that his back was against the headboard, thrusting into him harder, going deeper. Deidara couldn't even cry out anymore, his voice lost in the intense pleasure, his mouth dry as the desert, as Sasori continued to thrust into him.  
The puppet master moved, grabbing one of the discarded needles and shoving it into the blonds shoulder, lapping at the blood like a cat.  
Deidara couldn't take it anymore,  
"Please master...pleasee...I need to cum"  
Sasori smiled, looking up at the lust-filled face of the other,  
"Alright, Pet, but you have do do something for me first ok"  
Deidara nodded as Sasori let his grip on the others member slip away.  
"Stroke yourself, give me a nice show"  
Deidara absent-mindedly complied, moving his hand to his own erection and stroking it roughly, the tongue from the mouth there wrapping itself around it as he continued to beat himself off moaning loudly.  
"Ahhhh...mmmm...Master...unnnn...ahhh yesss"  
Sasori continued thrusting in and out of the blond watching the other pleasure himself with hungry eyes.  
he sipped his hand to the bottom of Deidara's erection, clicking the release on both of the cock rings. The younger man shuddering violently as he released, moaning loudly from the intense stinging pain of the wound in his member mixed with the overwhelming pleasure of his orgasm. With a couple more rough thrusts into the blond's abused ass, the red-head released his seed inside Deidara, pulling out of the other quickly and laying down next to him casually.  
Deidara collapsed next to Sasori, who held his arms open to the blood, sweat and seamen covered younger ninja.  
"Come here, Pet"  
Deidara complied, scooting over to Sasori and snuggling into his embrace.  
"Are you sure this is what you want, Deidara, this is what it takes to be with me, you can't handle this"  
Deidara looked up at Sasori with a wild look in his eyes "Yes, I can, Master"  
Sasori shook his head, gripping his temples "You know what, Pet, you are the most impossible person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting"  
Deidara lowered his eyes, saddened by his Danna's harsh words. Sasori moved his hand, cupping Deidara's chin and kissing him softly.  
"But odly, I hate you a little less today"  
Deidara snuggled into Sasori, quickly passing out from exhaustion.


End file.
